Runesteel Spaulders
* is gold efficient without its passive and active. * Assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, provides: ** per 10 seconds|3 melee minions (21+21+21) and 3 siege minions (60+63+66) per 9 minion waves is 252g per 270 sec. 252 / 27 is 9.33 gold per 10}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 15 and 25 minutes, this is increased to per 10|1 melee minion (21) and 5 siege minions (90+90+90+90+90) per 9 minion waves is 471g every 270 sec. 471 / 27 is 17.44 gold per 10.}}. ** After 25 minutes, this is futher increased to per 10|6 siege minions (90+90+90+90+90+90) per 9 minions waves is 540g every 270 sec. 540 / 27 is 20 gold per 10.}}. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. ** Completing the quest send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" * Triggering the passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execution aspect of the ability only works with basic attacks. * "Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills": Farming more than 20 CS per 5 minutes reduces gold from minions by . Strategy * is typically purchased by supports who would prefer to assist their lane partner rather than harrass the opposition. Trivia * The amount of gold gained with the item is indicated in-game by the Gold Quest tooltip. * , , , and are a set of items available since Season Ten that were designed for . Patch History Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. ;V10.1 * Now grants 50% base health regeneration. ;V9.23 - Added * , upgrades from . * 100 health, 6 attack damage, per 10 seconds. * Grants a charge every 45 seconds, up to 3 charges. Basic attacks can consume a charge to execute minions . Killing a minion by any means with a charge grants you and the nearest allied champion kill . These effects require an allied champion to be . Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills. * Earn using this item to upgrade to , increasing the active to instead have 4 wards in stock. * Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area. Holds up to 3 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. * Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. }} References de:Runenstahl-Schulterplatten ru:Наплечники из рунной стали Category:Gold income items Category:Health items Category:Attack damage items Category:Ward items Category:Health regeneration items